


The Man Before Then

by NonCanonMCDStories (OMsRandomWriter)



Series: She Noticed AU [3]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/NonCanonMCDStories
Summary: A possibility on what happened between Garroth graduating Guard Academy and Aphmau finding Phoenix Drop.





	The Man Before Then

“Are you sure about this?” Azura asked quietly as they checked over the plan one last time. “Lady Zianna will be crushed, especially so soon after-,”

“I must, Azura,” he answered, cutting her off as his heart clenched. “Vylad wanted me the freedom to choose, and I cannot do that in O’Khasis.”

“But to fake your own death?” The blonde asked, making him grimace.

“Zane and Lord Garte will not stop the look for me unless we do so,” Garroth replied, perhaps a tad bit too scathingly as the guardwoman seemed to pause, a sad look in her eyes.

“Then I wish you the best, Garroth Ro’meave. Perhaps one day, you can reconnect with your mother.”

* * *

The howls of wolves tore through the night as he dashed through the woods, Rachel and Dale having long since split to deal with the other members of the pack. At 24, he was slightly more experience with how everything went, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw next.

There was a boy, not even 13, laying on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly crawling along the forest floor as three wolves sat around, muzzles bloodied from biting the human. They had looked and jumped up as he stormed into the clearing, drawing his sword, catching one of the wolves in the throat as it jumped forward, leaving it jerking and twitching as the other two let out howls, jumping forward at the same time.

Twisting to the left, he rolled and readjusted his grip, slashing out before grappling the second wolf’s scruff and throwing it across the clearing, hearing it’s yelp a second later. Turning back to the second, he barely had time to get his sword up as it lunged, biting the blade and realizing a second too late at what it had done as it cut it’s mouth open.

At it’s near human-like scream of pain, he dropped his sword and watched as it managed to dislodge it and run off, the other one following a second later. Turning back to the third one, he noted it had passed sometime during the fight. A groan reminded him why he had stormed the clearing, and he rushed forward, kneeling beside the boy.

“Can you hear me? What is your name?” he asked, and the child’s eyes opened to reveal earthy brown hues.

“Z-Zenix…” he murmured.

“Zenix, my name is Garroth, I’m a guard in Phoenix Drop. I’m going to pick you up now, ok? You’re going to get to a doctor real soon…”

* * *

Garroth stared at the burning house in shock and pain, his legs crumbling out from under him. ‘_No…’ _he thought in horror, forcing himself to get up and stumble forward, the heat from the flames against his metal plate making it almost to heavy to breathe. ‘_Lord Malik…!’_

He looked at the fallen figure in front of him, eyes widening at the stab wounds. Or, more precisely, 28 stab wounds. “Shadow Knights!” He found himself yelling, to which Dale echoed back, the others finally in ear shot. Picking Malik up, he stumbled outside and laid the man down, breath uneven as the dying lord stirred.

“M-Matilda,” he rasped. “Le-Levin… Garr’th, wh’re…?”

“I will find them,” he swore. “I’ll find them my Lord.”

As the sun rose and the fires went out, the Lord of Phoenix Drop died, surrounded by his Guards. When the last of the dirt covered his grave, those who once protected him looked at one another curiously, each wondering what they were doing.

“We have rounds to do,” Garroth said, and as the others left without looking back, he hesitated, looking at the burnt shell of the building perhaps a second too long…

He _swore_ he had heard a baby crying…

**Author's Note:**

> note: it's based to fit within the She Noticed AU, however others may use this for their own fics for background info.


End file.
